Tim Scam Again!
by Mat49324
Summary: The girls and I are sent to stop Tim Scam again. Will we stop him? Read to find out and review nicely as well. No flames are welcome at all. (complete)
1. Finding out the Mission

(Here's my next story. By the way, I've decided to make a little pattern: episode story, then orginal story, then all over again. Thanks to all of you who reviewed my "Animal World" story and my other ones. I hope you liked them. Maybe I'll do review replies while I'm at it.)

**SonicLover**: Thanks for the answer on why I think dogs are naturally attracted to fire hydrants. I guess you can say the same thing for girls that are naturally attracted to chocolate, and how guys are naturally attracted to video games like how I am naturally attracted to video games.

**despyrit**: Let me just hope that your suggestoin gets the most votes because "Here Comes the Sun" is my all-time favorite season 2 episode.

**The Time Traveler**: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you agree with **SonicLover** if you really do that is. I hope you like this one.

**R.D.**: Thanks for the 41st review in my "Where are Clover and Brittney?" story. I really appreciate it.

Copyright 2005

**2:35 p.m. -- Beverly Hills High School**

It was a beautiful day outside and the girls and I were in history class learning about Hammurabi's Code. Alex, Sam and I were interested, but Clover was about to fall asleep. Alex was wearing her plain white tanktop, and a small blue miniskirt. Sam was wearing her light yellow top and long brown pants. Clover was wearing her dark pink shirt and blue jeans. I was wearing my yellow and white Makita Suzuki motocross T-shirt with Broc Hepler's last name on the back and underneath it was a 60, and I even wore some black pants.

"Alright, class. With today's conclusion of learning about Hammurabi's code, you'll be given a small assignment," their teacher said.

The class groaned, but Sam, Alex and I were excited.

"Don't groan. All you have to do is find 5 or more facts about Hammurabi's code. This assignment is worth just 15 points. But, here's some good news: finding one or more of its rules will give you extra credit. 5 points to be exact. Just write 5 or more quick sentences, and you get your 15 or more points just like that. This assignment is due on Tuesday since we have no school Monday,"

The teacher tried to make it as exciting as possible.

"I'm finding this really sweet," I whispered to Sam and Alex.

"Why is that?" Alex asked.

"Because if somebody asked me what I've always wanted to learn about, it would be..." I was about to say, but Sam cut me off.

"Hammurabi's code?" Sam asked.

"Yep. I only know 5 things about it and about a couple of rules. I heard it on Jeopardy! from 1998," I said back to the girls.

All of a sudden, the bell rang and school was over. We packed our things and headed out of class for the parking lot.

"Please, I can't believe we have to do an assignment on 5 things about Hammurabi's code," Clover complained.

"I mean what's the big deal about a Babylonian ruler making a code of some sort?"

"Clover, at least put some effort into this. We're going to be helping each other when we get home -- all 4 of us. Me, Mathew, Alex and you," Sam said to Clover.

"In fact, Mathew said he's always wanted to learn about Hammurabi's code,"

"That's right. If somebody asks me what I've always wanted to learn that is," I said, correcting Sam a little bit.

"We better get to it right away when we get home," Sam said.

"Oh yeah. We gotta write as much as we can if we want to get exactly or over 15 points," I said.

"I'm with ya, Mathew," Sam said, agreeing with me.

We reached our car, hopped in, and we drove home to the villa.

**3:00 p.m. -- The Spies' Villa**

When we arrived at our villa, the girls and I hopped out of the car, grabbed our things, and went inside. I had got out a sheet of paper and started writing my 5 or more facts while the girls had gone up to their rooms. I ended up writing 6 things with 2 rules included. I put my paper away in my bag and went up to Sam's room. I found her surfing the Internet.

"Hey, Sam. What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm doing a google search on Hammurabi's code," Sam responded.

"Oh good," I said.

"Why do you ask?" Sam said.

"I was just wondering because I already wrote down my 5 things. In fact, I wrote down 6 things, including 2 rules," I said back.

"Already? God you are fast," Sam said.

"Yes I am," I said.

"I think I should give you the nickname 'Speedy' from now on," Sam said.

She got back to her search and kept on looking through files. Sam finished a half-hour later. She put away her paper and zipped up her backpack.

"Let's go check on Alex and Clover," Sam said to me.

"Mm-hmm. I wonder how they're doing," I said.

We went out of Sam's room to Alex's and Clover's rooms to check on them. Sam knocked on Alex's door and Alex answered it.

"Yeah. What do you want, you two," Alex said.

"We just want to know how you and Clover are doing," Sam said.

"I'm almost done. I don't know about Clover though," Alex responded.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"I don't know," Alex said.

"Well, we'll check on her," Sam said.

We closed Alex's door so she could get back to her work and we went to Clover's room. Sam knocked on the door and Clover answered.

"Hey, Clover. How are you doing on the assignment?" I asked.

"I'm just getting started because I don't have a clue about Hammurabi's code," Clover responded after she opened up her door.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because Mathew and I are already done with our's, and Alex is almost done with her assignment," Sam responded.

"Already?" Clover said in shock.

"Yep. I did a search on the Internet while Mathew used his memory on his hearing of Hammurabi's Code from Jeopardy from 7 years ago," Sam said.

"Oh, okay. I'll be done in a few minutes," Clover said back and closed her door.

"So, what do you wanna do now since we're the only ones who are already done, Sam?" I asked.

"Could I get a massage on my shoulders from you, Mathew?" Sam asked me.

"Sure," I responded.

Sam and I walked back to her room and we sat on her bed. I placed my hands on Sam's shoulders and started squeezing them gently.

"Oohhhh. Ohhhhh. Mmmmm. That feels nice," Sam said to herself while I continued massaging her shoulders.

"Hey, let me know when you want me to stop, Sam," I said to her.

"I will," Sam said back.

I continued squeezing her shoulders until Sam spoke up 20 minutes later.

"You can stop now, Mathew. I feel so much more refreshed now,"

She began to stand up and fix up her hair for awhile.

"I really adore your hair when it's let down, Sam," I complimented.

"Thanks, Mathew," Sam said sweetly back to me.

"I guess I'm gonna go out and relax in the jacuzzi when I'm done with my hair. You coming, Mathew?"

"Maybe a little later, Sammy," I said back to her.

Sam began to fix up her hair for another 10 minutes. When she was finished, Sam went to one of her drawers and took out her green bathing suit. She began to look at me.

"I'm gonna change to my bathing suit now,"

Her bathing suit was around her shoulder.

"Okay, Sam. I'll catch up to you later on," I said.

Before she went to change, Sam waltzed over to me and gave me a quick kiss on my nose.

"Thanks, Sam. But you didn't have to do that," I said to her.

"I know. I just felt like doing it since you are my boyfriend now for life," Sam said back to me.

She blew a kiss to me and I did the same thing. Sam closed her bedroom door and made her way to the bathroom to change. She came out a minute later. Sam was wearing her green bathing suit with her sides showing and her towel was around her neck. She went downstairs, then outside the back door, and out to the pool and jacuzzi. Sam set her towel down by one of the edges of the jacuzzi, stepped in, then sat down and immersed her entire body. She began to breathe when she got used to the warm water of the jacuzzi.

"Mmmm. This feels nice. Aaaahhhhhh," Sam purred to herself while she enjoyed her quality time.

A couple of minutes later, I came outside wearing my black and blue swim shorts and my blue and white Mach 1 Yamaha motocross T-shirt with Heath Voss' last name on the back and underneath it was a 13. Sam glanced over and noticed me.

"Oh, hi, Mathew,"

"Hey. Feels nice. Mind if I join?"

It took Sam a few seconds to answer that.

"Sure. Come on in,"

I took off my shirt and stepped into the jacuzzi and sat next to Sam. I bent down, immersing my entire body and sat next to Sam.

"Mmmm. This is nice. It's even better if you're sitting with the one that you love," I complimented.

"You said it," Sam said back to me.

We leaned in our heads closer to each other to kiss each other until we felt some kind of whirlpool happening just below Sam's breast area. Inside, Clover and Alex were WOOHPed down the floor in their rooms while Sam and I were WOOHPed down one of the WOOHP water slides. Alex and Clover landed on the floor of Jerry's office, while Sam and I landed in the WOOHP pool. Sam and I climbed out.

When we were both out, a giant martial arts robot came out and challenged us to a duel. Sam and I tried it out, and we got our butts kicked as we both fell to the floor with a pretty hard landing.

"Hello, girls, and Mathew," Jerry greeted.

"Jerry, what the heck is that?" I said in disgrace.

"Yeah. That...THING pretty much gave me and Mathew a couple of sore backs and stomachs," Sam added.

"I see you've just got your butts kicked by our new WOOHP martial arts training robot," Jerry said.

Sam and I groaned in disbelief. Sam stood up on her feet, while I lent out a hand so Sam could get me up.

"Thanks, Sam," I said to her.

"No prob," Sam said back.

"I see you two are starting to look like a perfect and cute couple for each other," Jerry assumed as he handed Sam and me a couple of towels to dry ourselves off since we were still wet from relaxing in the jacuzzi.

"Geez, Jerry. Ever since you made G.L.A.D.I.S., you've been doing strange and unexpected things to us ever since. I could've had a pulled muscle in my back or something," I said while I dried off.

"I agree, Jer. Not to be mean or anything but, what the heck did we ever do to you?" Sam asked in disgrace.

"Yeah. What did we do to you?" Clover said, agreeing with Sam and me.

"Mm-hmm. We're not young girls and guys," Alex snapped.

It took Jerry a little while to answer that. He cleared his throat.

"Not to be mean or anything to you, but I don't recall you 4 ever doing something to me, but--"

Sam cut him off.

"If we've never done anything to you, then why are you doing these stupid things to me, Alex, Mathew, and Clover? With me, Clover and Alex getting the worst end of the deal!"

Jerry was speechless.

"Well?" Sam asked, frowning in disgrace with her hands on her hips.

"Well, I'm just trying to get you spies up on your fighting abilities when you go up against one," Jerry blurted out.

"Whatever. Can you just stop doing this to us from now on? We're not 8 or 9 year olds ya know," Clover said in disbelief.

"I agree with Clover," Sam said.

"Very well then. I'll try not to give you 4 some complaints when you get WOOHPed from now on," Jerry said.

"Alright then. What's the mission, Jerry?" Sam asked as we came to sit on the couch in front of his front desk.

"Well, now that you bring that up, it appears that Tim Scam has escaped out of prison again," Jerry explained.

"Who's that?" I said.

"He's one of our most disturbing enemies. He once made clones of us out of icky goop stuff, and various things," Sam answered.

"Wow," I said in surprise.

"Exactly," Sam said.

"Now, what's the rest of the mission, Jerry?"

"Glad you asked, Sam. Scam was last seen in this abandoned warehouse in Daytona Beach, FL," Jerry continued.

He pressed a button and the warehouse appeared on the screen in front of us. It was very shackled. 16 boards were scattered all around on the outside with 4 boards on each side.

"That's the warehouse?" Alex asked.

"Yes that is, Alex," Jerry responded.

"Now, for your gadgets. G.L.A.D.I.S.?"

We were riding on the escalator down the gadget hall while G.L.A.D.I.S. handed us our gadgets.

"Dispensing gadgets: Earring and watch communicators, the thundering hair dryer 3000, jet pack backpacks, oxygen breath mints that are flavored, and finally, a new gadget: the instant ice bombs, which can fire an instant icenet at somebody and stop that person dead in their tracks. Good luck, ladies, and gentleman," G.L.A.D.I.S. said while we grabbed the gadgets she gave us.

"Gosh it's good," I whispered to Sam.

"Mm-hmm," Sam whispered back to me.

The girls were given their X-powders and I was given my Game Boy Advance SP. We switched our outfits. Alex and Clover were transformed from their clothes to their yellow and red spy jumpsuits, while Sam was transformed from her green bathing suit to her green spy jumpsuit. I was transformed from my shorts to my orange and black Red Bull KTM motocross T-shirt with Josh Hansen's last name on the back and underneath it was a 100. I also wore some red pants.

"Good luck, you 4," Jerry said to us.

We activated our jet pack backpacks and we flew out of WOOHP.

End of chapter.

(So, what do you think? Sucks? Great? In between? Dumb? Idiotic? Whatever you readers and reviewers say, please be nice about it. Just don't flame me. I'll update when I can. When I'm finished with this, I'll get back to my next episode. For now, please review nicely and give me some suggestions for improvement or something.)


	2. Mission in the Southeast

(Here's the second chapter for my "Tim Scam Again!" story. Thanks to **SonicLover**, **fatty**, **Martin Seymus McFly**, and **The Time Traveler** for reviewing. Now for the review replies.)

**SonicLover**: Okay. I hope you do it sooner. I actually checked on fanfiction earlier and it showed that you already updated. Hope you'll update even sooner.

**fatty**: Well, I'm glad you like it. You should like this chapter.

**Martin Seymus McFly**: It's finished? It doesn't look like it. I thought you were going to put the whole kit n' caboodle in just one story. If you really mean it, then...okay.

**The Time Traveler**: I remember those things very well. I just didn't think of it when I typed my first chapter of this story. I hope you like this second chapter. Notice my pattern I mentioned in the pre-thoughts of my first chapter at the top of the document? I should be done with this at the latest by the first weekend in May, but I don't really know yet.

Copyright 2005

**3:59 p.m. -- Daytona Beach, Florida**

The girls and I had arrived at the abandoned warehouse. It was more wrecked in person. The warehouse was a block away from the nearest beach.

"This must be the warehouse Jerry had mentioned to us," Sam assumed.

"This wrecked up thing? Tch, you've gotta be kidding me. This thing looks like an angry idiot wrecked it on the inside," Clover said, not looking amused.

"Now is not the time for compliments, Clover," Sam said to her.

"Sam's right, Clover. We gotta find Scam and stop him from whatever he's doing," I said.

"Mm-hmm. Let's check it out," Alex said.

We began to run inside the wrecked up warehouse. Sam came in first, I was next, then Clover, and finally, Alex.

"This is what it looks like on the inside?" I said.

"It's pretty dark in here,"

"Mm-hmm. Don't worry, I've got a small lantern with me," Sam said, quickly reaching into her backpack and pulling out a small green lantern. She turned it on and it shone brightly on the inside of the warehouse. Inside, there was a lot of spider webs and dust. When I saw all the dust, I began to lift the top part of my shirt up to my nose. There weren't many things inside. In fact, absolutely nothing was inside. We noticed a couple of entryways after the front entryway.

"Mathew, what in the world are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm trying to protect my nose from the dust. After all, I am allergic to it as is my dad," I answered.

"Oh, whatever," Sam said.

"We better split up to see what we can find inside this dusty warehouse and cover more ground. You guys take the right entryway of the warehouse. Mathew and I will take the--"

Sam stopped her sentence when she shone her lantern behind her and only saw Alex.

"Alex, where's Clover?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Alex said.

"Are you sure, Alex?" I asked.

"I'm positive,"

"Well, let's quickly look for her," Sam said.

We looked around the front of the inside of the warehouse and Clover wasn't in.

"Oh no," Sam groaned to herself.

We went outside of the warehouse to find Clover swimming in the ocean at the nearby beach. She had used her X-powder to transform her red spy jumpsuit into her 2-piece pink bathing suit.

"Clover, how can you think about swimming at a time like this!" Sam said in disgrace.

"Well, a girl's gotta have some fun ya know, Sam," Clover whined.

"But not at a time like this. We're not here to sunbathe or swim at the beach. We're here to stop Tim Scam!" I said in disgrace as well.

"Oh okay fine!" Clover said coming out and switching her bathing suit back to her red spy jumpsuit.

We began to walk back into the warehouse.

"Okay, now as I was saying, Clover, you and Alex take the right entryway of the warehouse inside. Mathew and I will take the left," Sam ordered.

"Gotcha, Sam," Alex said.

Sam tossed Alex an extra flashlight she kept with her just in case.

"Thanks, Sammy," Clover said.

"You're welcome," Sam said back.

We took our separate entryways and we looked around.

"See anything yet, Mathew?" Sam asked me.

"No, just dust, dust and more dust," I responded. My shirt was still over my nose to keep the dust away from my nostrils.

"Well, do what you can to keep yourself from catching an allergy. Keep looking around for something out of the ordinary,"

"I'll try my best," I said back to Sam.

Sam and I looked around together and I noticed a crack in the floor just before another dusty door.

"Hey, Sam. Look at this. Does this qualify as something out of the ordinary?" I asked, bringing my hand over to tell Sam to come where I was.

Sam came to where I was and shone her lantern down on the crack.

"I'd say this definitely qualifies as something out of the ordinary,"

Sam and I began to knock cautiously on the crack in the floor. When we knocked it a 7th time, it broke and we fell down a chute. We screamed as we fell down the chute and landed in a tub of pure fresh water. We began to climb out. I was first out, and I even lent out a hand to help Sam out of the water.

"Thanks, Mathew," Sam said.

"No problem, Sammy," I said.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, a little wet from landing in water, but other than that, I'm okay,"

I began to suspect something.

"Water? Sam, shine your lantern on whatever we landed in that was full of that water,"

Sam moved in her lantern close to get a good view of it. It was a hundred percent pure glass container that was the same size as the kind you see in factories.

"Sam, hand me some kind of container or something," I said.

"Sure thing, Mathew," Sam said.

Sam reached into her backpack and pulled out a beaker from a chemistry set she received for her 8th birthday.

"Here you go, Mathew,"

"Thanks, Sam,"

I took a scoopful of the water and showed it to Sam. It was pure blue. Sam put her finger into the water and took a taste.

"What's it taste like, Sam?" I asked.

"It tastes like regular water," Sam responded.

"Now that's really odd," I said.

"You said it, Mathew. I think this water substance has Jerry written all over it," Sam added.

"I'm with ya, Sam. Doesn't a normal abandoned place in the world that has a little water inside usually a greenish color?"

"You know, you've got a pretty good point there, Mathew. They usually are a greenish color in an abandoned place in the world," Sam said to me.

"I wonder how Clover and Alex are doing?" She wondered.

"Let's check this out with Jerry, Sam," I said.

"Good thinking, Mathew. I was going to say the same thing," Sam said back.

"Here. Hold the lantern,"

Sam handed the lantern to me while she opened up her X-powder and Jerry appeared on the small screeen.

"Hey, Jerry, it's Sam and Mathew. Listen, we found some water that Mathew and I landed in. I took a taste and it tasted like pure water. But it doesn't look like anything is happening to us. We're sending you a sample to check out," Sam said to Jerry.

"Well, I'll see what I can get out of it," Jerry said and hung up.

"Let's hope he comes up with something that's helpful," I hoped while I handed the lantern back to Sam.

"Yeah. With a mission like this one, you gotta hope that you get some helpful information from someone," Sam agreed.

Meanwhile, in the right section of the warehouse, Clover and Alex weren't having as much luck as Sam and I were.

"Do you see anything, Clover?" Alex asked.

"Not a thing. Just dust and spider webs and stuff," Clover responded.

"Gosh, I do hope Sam and Mathew are having better luck than we are," Alex said.

Alex and Clover continued walking through the abandoned warehouse while Alex pointed the flashlight all around the warehouse section they were in.

"Do you think we're on a wild goose chase, Alex?" Clover asked.

"I sure hope not," Alex said.

"If Tim Scam has a wild idea like -- oops," Clover was about to say when she tripped over an old antique rug. A trap door was hidden underneath.

"Hey, look. A trap door," Alex said.

"Let's see where it goes. Hopefully somewhere I can so totally adore," Clover said as she opened up the door.

Alex and Clover went down the stairs as carefully as they could until Clover accidentally tripped and collided into Alex and they both fell down the stairs. Alex had landed on the ground, and Clover had landed on her back.

"Clover, can you get your bony body off my back!" Alex said in pain.

"Sorry, Alex," Clover said, helping Alex to her feet.

"What is this place?" Alex asked.

Inside, it was like a cheese factory only without any cheese.

"Don't know, but we better give Mathew and Sam the buzz," Clover said.

"Wait, Clover, look at this," Alex said, noticing some blueprints of a zapping gun made by somebody.

"It looks like somebody's been busy making plans for a zap gun or something," Clover assumed.

"Let's call Sam and Mathew," Alex said.

Clover took out her X-powder and gave us a buzz.

"Hmm? Is that Jerry?" Sam asked when she heard her compowder.

She opened it up and Clover appeared on the screen.

"Oh, hey, girls. How's it coming?" Sam asked.

"We found a key clue. It's blueprints for making a zap gun or something," Alex said over the line.

"I think Scam has been doing this kind of work," Clover assumed.

"Well, we better meet outside to take a look at it. And maybe while we're at it, we can take a short break on the beach," Sam suggested.

"Yeah!" Alex and Clover cheered while each of them closed their X-powders.

"Do you think we need a break now, Sam?" I asked.

"Well, sure. My feet are getting a little sore, and I don't want to be complaining of sore feet and eventually slowing everybody down, including you," Sam explained.

"Good point, girlfriend," I said back to her.

We met up with Clover and Alex outside the warehouse. Fortunately, I didn't get an allergy or something from all the dust inside.

End of chapter.

(Well, whaddya think? Liked it? Hated it? Thought it was in between? Give me your thoughts. I hope they're good. Just give me some suggestions for improvement, but don't flame me or criticize me on anything. Take care, and I'll work on the third chapter as quick as I can.)


	3. A Break on the Beach

(Here's the third chapter. Thanks to **SonicLover**, and **The Time Traveler** for reviewing. Now, for review replies.)

**SonicLover**: What do you mean writing into a corner? I can't understand that.

**The Time Traveler**: Thanks. Hope you like this chapter.

Copyright 2005

**4:23 p.m. -- Daytona Beach -- on one of Daytona's beaches**

The girls had used their X-powders to switch from their spy jumpsuits to their bathing suits, while I did the same thing with my Game Boy Advance SP. Sam and I were wearing the same thing as earlier, Alex was wearing her 2 piece yellow bathing suit, and Clover was now wearing her 2 piece blue bathing suit. Alex and Clover had already gone swimming in the ocean, while Sam and I lay down together on the white sandy shores of the beach.

"What do you think could be up with that pure fresh water we landed in while we were in the warehouse, Sam?" I asked.

"I don't know, Mathew. But it wouldn't surprise me if that water was linked to what Tim Scam was using for his blueprints. Hopefully Jerry will have some kind of analysis on it if he calls us," Sam said to me.

Just as she finished her sentence, her X-powder rang. Sam opened it up while I gathered around her to see who it was. My right cheek was touching Sam's left cheek. It was Jerry.

"Aah. Laying on the beach I see," Jerry assumed.

"Yeah. We're taking a short break from the mission, So anyway, Jerry, whaddya have on that water sample we sent you?" Sam asked.

"Interesting sample, Sam. The water you sent me is 100 percent pure fresh like you predicted," Jerry responded.

"Is it linked to Tim Scam, Jer?" I asked.

"We have an assumption, but we aren't definite," Jerry said back.

"Jerry, Clover and Alex found some blueprints for some kind of zap gun or something. They think that Scam was doing this work. Could you scan this as well?" Sam said.

"Absolutely, Sam. I'll call you when I get something," Jerry said.

"Okay then. See you, Jer," Sam said and closed her X-powder.

She started to stand up.

"I'm gonna join Clover and Alex and swim with them. You comin' Mathew?"

"In a little while," I said back to her.

"Okay then,"

Sam started running into the ocean when she accidentally bumped into a girl. Both of them fell to the ground. Sam tried to help her up.

"Oh I'm really sorry! I didn't see you coming! Are you okay?"

"Oh sure I'm fine, thanks,"

The "girl" turned out to be Brittney. Sam was going nuts.

"Brittney?"

"Sam?"

"How's it going, girlfriend?"

"Hi, Sam. I just came here for a vacation by myself and whaddya know. I bump into you and I see you with Mathew. How are you 2 getting along with each other?" Brittney said. She was wearing her blue one piece bathing suit.

"Just great, Brittney. Thank you," Sam responded.

I just got up from laying down and went to take a swim. I noticed Brittney while I was walking to the water.

"Oh, hey, Brittney. I didn't notice you until now. How's it going?" I said.

"Hey, Mathew. Glad to see you two again, four if you count Clover and Alex," Brittney greeted.

We both slapped each other's hands.

"Hey, Britt, we're on a mission to stop Tim Scam again. Wanna help us out?" Sam asked.

It took Brittney a few minutes to answer that.

"Oh sure why not. I'm the only one who came here, so I guess I can help you four out,"

Sam and I were relieved.

"Oh good. Thanks, Brittney," I said to her.

"We're just taking a short break from our mission. When we finish our break, we can get back to the mission," Sam said, kind of correcting me.

She took to the water and dove in. Sam swam around the ocean like a fish. She was having the time of her life. Brittney and I joined in with her. All 5 of us came out of the ocean. Clover and Alex had noticed Brittney when they came out.

"Hey, Brittney. What are you doing here!" Clover said in complete joy.

"Yeah. What Clover said. What's up, Brittney?" Alex said also in joy.

"Hey, Clover. Hi, Alex. Great to see you again," Brittney said to them.

"Well, if we're done with the greetings, let's get back to the mission," Sam said.

"Exactly," I said, agreeing with Sam.

Without any questions asked, the girls used their X-powders and changed from their bathing suits to their spy jumpsuits. Sam did the same thing to Brittney. I used my GBA SP to switch from my shorts to my black and orange Red Bull KTM motocross T-shirt with Josh Hansen's last name on the back and underneath it was a 100.

"Nice outfit, Mathew," Brittney complimented.

"Thanks, Britt," I said back.

The girls and I ran back to the warehouse. Sam took out her lantern and we went back inside. The sky was turning orange. It was almost getting dark.

"Okay, we've gotta get back to finding more clues," Sam said.

Just when she finished her saying, her X-powder rang again. Sam took it out and opened it up. We gathered around her when she opened up her X-powder. It turned out to be Jerry.

"Hmm? Yeah, Jerry? Whaddya have?"

"I've got the results back from the blueprints you showed me. It turns out to be some kind of zap gun like how Clover and Alex assumed. They both were right. They do look like it was made for something bad for innocent people for Scam to zap," Jerry explained.

"But why would he be doing that to innocent people who've never heard of him or have never even laid a finger on him or something?" I asked.

"Guess we'll find that out later, Mathew. Thanks for the info, Jerry," Sam responded while she put her thumb and index finger to her chin.

We continued walking in the warehouse while I put the top of my shirt up to my nose again.

"In case you're wondering, Mathew's doing that because he's allergic to dust," Alex said to Brittney.

"Oh, okay," Brittney said back to her.

We split up again, taking the same ways we went when we first split up. Brittney came with me and Sam. When we came to where I saw the crack in the floor, Sam started to speak up.

"Brittney, before Mathew found a crack in the floor, I spotted another entryway and I think we need to check that out,"

"Okay then. Whatever you say, Sam," Brittney said back.

We walked through the entryway Sam found before I found the crack in the floor. I started to shake inside of myself.

"Geez. This place looks a little more creepier than daytime,"

"Come on, Mathew. Keep looking," Sam said to me.

I tried to slap myself out of a weird feeling I was suffering from when I said that the warehouse looked pretty creepy. While I was walking, I tripped on something and fell to the floor. I began sneezing a little bit.

"Oh no. I've got that allergy I was talking about,"

Brittney helped me up.

"Thanks, Britt,"

"My pleasure, Mathew," Brittney said back.

"What did you trip on, Mathew?" Sam asked me.

"I don't know. It's pretty dark in here, even with your lantern on, Sam," I answered.

I was exactly right. Sam's lantern was low on power. The batteries were about to go out.

"Oh no. Mathew's right. My lantern is low on juice!" Sam said stressed.

"We better hurry up and finish this soon. I don't know if I packed an extra set of batteries with me as well,"

Sam shone her lantern on what I tripped over. It turned out to be a small container filled with very warm energy used for the zap gun Tim Scam was working on.

"What is this?" Sam asked.

"Who knows, but it would make a great lava lamp or something," I said.

"It's definitely not a lamp or anything, but if you touch the container, it does feel a little nice and warm," Brittney said when she placed her hand on the container.

Sam and I tried it out. It did feel pretty warm.

"Hey, you're right, Brittney," Sam said.

"I'd say we check this out with the X-powder. Here, Brittney. Hold the lantern again for me,"

Brittney held the lantern, while Sam took out a pair of tweesers and tried taking out some of the energy. It turned out to be short strings of energy like electric spaghetti. Sam placed it on her X-powder and it did a scam.

"It's made of the same substance of the fresh water Mathew and I landed in," Sam said when the scan was done.

"Now, that's amazingly odd," I said.

"Not to mention confusing," Brittney said.

I started to sneeze again.

"You know something, Mathew? I think we should call this mission quits for the night, get you cured and finish this in the morning," Sam said to me.

"You're probably right, Sammy," I said to her in a very allergic tone of voice.

Clover and Alex didn't have any luck at all in their section of the warehouse. We met outside of the warehouse, and it was 95 percent close to being a pitch black sky.

"We better set up camp somewhere and find somewhere else to bathe ourselves," Sam said.

"I spotted a hot spring nearby. Let's go over there," Brittney said.

"Great idea, Brittney. Let's go. I need a hot bath like right now," Clover said.

"This mission has just been nothing but torture,"

Sam, Clover, Alex, Brittney and I stepped away from the warehouse while we followed Brittney to the hot spring she saw on her way to the beach.

"Here's the hot spring I told you about," Brittney said when she showed it to us. (A/n: I don't know if Daytona Beach has any hot springs, but I'm just pretending there is, even though I've never been to Daytona Beach or the east coast.)

The hot spring was very wide and huge. It was the length of 4 Olympic swimming pools, and lots of rocks were surrounding the edges.

"Whoa! Look at this thing. Brittney, I think you just hit the jackpot for sure," I said to her.

"Mm-hmm. What Mathew said," Sam added.

"Thanks, you 2. I think you'll like it. Now come on," Brittney said to us.

She unzipped her blue spy jumpsuit, removed her blue underclothes, and stepped into the hot spring. She began to relax instantly.

"Come on in, guys. The water's just fine,"

Brittney waved her hand over to tell us to come in with her.

"Should we?" I said to the girls.

"I'll join ya, Britt," Sam said.

She unzipped her green jumpsuit, removed her green underclothes, and stepped into the hot spring where Brittney was. Sam started relaxing instantly.

"Come on in, guys. Brittney's totally right. The water's just perfect,"

We decided to join in with them. Alex and Clover unzipped their spy jumpsuits, removed their underclothes and stepped in with Brittney and Sam. I began undressing myself and stepping in with them. We started relaxing instantly.

"Mmmmmm. This is nice. You girls were right," I said.

"Yeah, thanks, Mathew," Brittney said.

We began to talk to each other about the mission.

"I'd like to know is what's up with that container of energy I tripped over," I said.

"I would not even be the least bit surprised if that was linked to Tim Scam as well," Sam responded.

"Count me in," Brittney added.

"Why is that, Sammy?" Alex asked.

"Because if that's the ammo used to finish up the zap gun that Scam is working on, then we better be on our game if he plans on zapping us," Sam answered.

"Hel-lo. How could such a small container filled with such a small amount of energy be used as ammo for a zap gun of some sort?" Clover said sarcastically.

"Clover, this is way more serious than you think," I said to her, nodding my head in the process.

"Mathew's right, Clover," Brittney said, agreeing with me.

While we were relaxing, Sam spotted a man running through the trees.

"Look! I just saw someone! Come on, guys! After him!"

She began to stand up.

"Um, Sam, shouldn't we put some clothes on first?" I pointed out.

"Oopsie. I almost forgot," Sam said looking embarrassed.

We quickly got our clothes back on and ran after the man Sam had spotted.

End of chapter.

(Well, what do you think? I hope you like this chapter. If you have a comment about that final part, just be polite about it. I've changed the rating to K+ because of that. I hope you enjoy this. I hope I get more reviews right now for this chapter. Liked it? Hated it? In between? Somewhat liked it? Give me your answers. Good bye for now and please review.)


	4. Who is that Masked Man?

(Here's the 4th chapter for my "Tim Scam Again!" story. Thanks to **The Time Traveler**, and **SonicLover** for reviewing -- just like last time. Now for review replies.)

**SonicLover**: Oh okay. By the way, I use my GBA SP because I don't really want the Nintendo DS. Most of my favorite games are for the GBA. And don't you mean "X-powder" and not compowder?

**The Time Traveler**: Okay. I hope you like this one because this is the next chapter.

Copyright 2005

**8:02 p.m. -- Somewhere in Daytona Beach**

The girls and I were running through the trees trying to catch the man whom Sam saw while she was relaxing in the hot spring.

"Come on, girls. We must be close to him,"

"We're coming, Sam. Just continue to lead the way," I said to her.

We continued running until we stopped somewhere. Sam continued to look around. She began to scratch her head.

"That's odd. He's gone,"

"Are you sure you saw somebody, Sam?" Alex asked.

"I'm positive," Sam assured.

"Well, it looks like we lost him. Now let's get back to the hot spring,"

The girls and I walked back to the hot spring, undressed ourselves and stepped into the warm water.

"Geez. I know I saw somebody. Maybe my eyes are playing tricks on me," Sam said to herself.

"Maybe, maybe not, Sam," I said to her.

We continued relaxing in the hot spring. After about a half hour, all of us stepped out, dried ourselves off, and got dressed again.

"Should we hit the sack?" Sam asked us.

"Maybe we should, Sammy," I said to her.

"I agree. Let's finish this in the morning," Brittney added.

Sam used her X-powder to switch from her green jumpsuit to her light blue sleepclothes. Alex and Clover did the same thing, while Sam did the same thing to Brittney. She was wearing her blue nightgown. I did the same thing with my GBA SP. I was now wearing my Hangtown MX Honda T-shirt with Steve Lamson's last name on the back and underneath it was a 6. We set up a tent we packed with ourselves before we left WOOHP, and we scurried in. We set it right next to the hot spring. It was just after 10:30 p.m.

"Aaaaahhh. Good night, guys," Sam said stretching.

"Night, Sam," we all said.

The girls were all fast asleep in their sleeping bags, but I lay awake in my sleeping bag, still thinking about what Sam saw in the woods while we were relaxing in the hot spring.

"What did Sam see?" I asked myself.

I decided to tap Sam on her shoulder. She turned from her sleeping position and looked at me.

"Hmm? What is it, Mathew? Can't sleep?" Sam asked when she turned around.

"No, I'm still thinking about that guy you spotted in the woods earlier," I answered.

"Well, don't think about it. We'll check it out in the morning. Now get some sleep before you end up oversleeping and keeping us waiting," Sam told me.

"Maybe you're right, Sam. Sweet dreams," I said to her.

"You too, Mathew," Sam said back to me.

We gave each other a soft kiss and went off to sleep.

A few hours later, Sam was the first one to wake from her slumber. She looked around the tent to find all of us still fast asleep. It was just after 7:30 a.m. She quietly made her way out of the tent and stretched. She yawned while she stretched.

"Mmmmmm. Aaaahhhhh! That was a nice stretch," Sam said to herself.

She had stretched her back just far enough that her sleepclothes started going up her body just enough that her belly button was showing. Sam looked over at the hot spring. It was much more clearer at daytime. She began to think to herself.

"Hmm. Should I go for a quick dip in the hot spring before we get to the mission?"

Sam thought about it and decided to go for a quick dip in the hot spring. She grabbed her towel from the tent and went to one of the edges and placed her hand in the water. It was still warm from last night. Sam took out her hand and dried it off with her sleepshirt. She began to undress herself then. Sam slowly stepped into the hot spring and instantly relaxed.

"Aaaahhhh," Sam purred while she relaxed.

Meanwhile, Alex, Brittney, Clover and I had woke up from sleeping. Just when we were waking up, Sam had stepped out of the hot spring at the same time. She wrapped her towel around her body, grabbed her X-powder, and switched outfits from her towel to her green spy jumpsuit. We did the same thing. We were wearing the same thing as last time.

"Morning, girls," Sam said when she walked back from the hot spring to the tent.

"Morning, Sam," I said to her.

"By the way, I went for a quick dip in the hot spring since I was the first one up," Sam told us.

"Oh okay," Clover said.

"Now, enough with the chit chat. Let's get back to the mission," Sam said.

"Yep. We gotta find out what Scam's up to," I said.

"There's still one question left unanswered," Brittney pointed out.

"What's that, Brittney?" I asked.

"Where do we start?" Brittney answered.

It took a few minutes before somebody could speak up.

"Maybe we should go out to the place where we first lost the guy I spotted last night," Sam suggested.

"Good idea, Sam," Clover said.

We began to run to the place where we lost the guy Sam spotted. We stopped about 10 ft. into the woods.

"This is where we lost the guy," Sam said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Now let's look around here. Maybe he left something and didn't now it,"

We took to our knees and looked around where we lost the guy. Sam was the only one who didn't take to her knees. She decided to look in the trees.

"Hmm. Nothing up here, guys. Anybody find anything yet?" Sam called down to us when she climbed down from the trees.

"No luck on the grounds, Sam," Brittney said to her.

"Gosh. For somebody I spotted last night, he sure didn't leave much clues," Sam said to us.

"Aren't all villains like that?" Clover asked sarcastically.

"Some are, some aren't," I responded.

"Mathew's right, Clover. Let's continue looking," Sam said.

"Are you 5 looking for me?" Somebody said.

We looked right behind us and gasped!

End of chapter.

(Liked this? Hated this? In between? Great? Bad? Needed improvements for sure? Give me your opinions, and I'll try to update as soon as possible. I hope that you like this chapter.)


	5. The Battle

(Here's the 5th chapter. Hope you all who will review, will like this chapter. Thanks to **SonicLover**, **The Time Traveler**, and **Sonic 1** for reviewing. Now, for the review replies.)

**Sonic 1**: What the hell are you talking about, man? You don't make any sense. I'm still just a newcomer to this website, even though I've been coming here since summer of last year which is when I became a member. You have to tell me what the hell you mean.

**The Time Traveler**: Thanks a lot, man. I really appreciate it. You always seem to make me fly high.

**SonicLover**: What do you mean "archives"? I don't know what one is. And I didn't understand your review.

Chapter 5: The Battle

Copyright 2005

When the girls and I turned around to look who said that, it was none other than Tim Scam!

"Tim Scam!" Sam predicted.

"That's my name," Scam stated.

He jumped down from the top of the tree he was standing in and landed right in front of us.

"Well well well. It looks like you've added 2 more members to your spy team in which is about to go down the drain after this. Well, a we've got a skinny teenage boy and a blue haired witch,"

"Witch? Who're you callin' a witch, Scam?" Brittney hissed.

"Yeah. And who're you calling 'skinny'? I may wear size 14 pants, but I'm more tougher than you think," I added.

The girls were surprised at what I said, but they forgot about it as quickly as they could and got to the battle with Tim Scam.

"Forget about the rude comments, Scam. Mathew's my new boyfriend and there's nothing you can do to tear us apart," Sam snapped at him.

"For sure. And give up, Scam. It's 5 against 1. You've got no chance at winning against us," Clover added.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that, Clover," Scam cleverly remarked pointing his zap gun at us.

"You won't get a chance to fire that thing," I snapped running at Scam.

Tim Scam fired his zap gun at me, firing 4 shots at me, but I dodged them all, whipping right behind him and kicked Scam in his back, sending him flying 15 ft. away from us.

"Nobody should ever call me 'skinny'!" I said slowly.

The girls were in shock. They had no idea that I could actually do what I just did. Sam was the first to speak up.

"Mathew's been asking me to teach some of my moves to him lately,"

"Exactly. That's why Sam's my hero. She's got some quick and cool moves. Maybe better than Robert Dinero," I complimented.

Sam started blushing.

"Oh come on, Mathew. Cut it out. You're making me blush,"

"Oh come on, Sam. You've gotta love it," I said to her.

"You know what, I actually do," Sam said back to me.

"Now come on, let's get back to our battle with Scam,"

We all ran to where Scam was. He was lying motionless 5 ft. away from a cliff with a 25 ft. drop.

"Scam? Is he dead or something?" Alex asked.

Clover began to walk a little bit forward, but I quickly stopped her by holding my arm in front of her stomach.

"Hold up, Clover," I said

"Mathew's right, Clover. This might be a trick," Sam added.

"Scam must be lying motionless on the ground to throw one of us who checks on him over the cliff,"

"We need to come up with some kind of plan so as we anticipate what he does,"

"But what can we do, Sam?" I asked.

"Okay, here's what we'll do. I'll go check on Scam -- even if it does seem like a very risky gamble. Clover, you and Alex appear behind me, and Brittney, you and Mathew kick Scam if he ever tries to get to his feet," Sam explained.

"Gotcha, Sam," we all said.

We put our hands together like a sports team saying it's final few words.

"Now, let everything go according to plan, and everything will go a-ok," Sam assured us.

"Are you sure, Sam?" I asked, not sure of Sam's plan.

"Trust me, Mathew," Sam assured, laying her hand on my chin.

Taking our positions, the girls and I slowly walked over to where Tim Scam was lying motionless on the ground. Sam was about to kick him in his hip, but Scam quickly opened his eyes and snatched Sam's ankle. He began to throw Sam over the edge of the cliff.

"No, Sam!" I screamed.

Sam had really not fallen from the cliff. She was still hanging on by one hand, but Scam was about to constantly step on her hand until she was forced to let go and take a painful plunge in the water.

"It's now good-bye, Sam," Scam said darkly.

He tried to step on Sam's hand a final time as hard as he could, but Sam, quickly realizing what he was going to do, quickly grabbed the edge of the cliff with her other hand. She flipped herself into the air, front-flipping 3 times, and tried to repay Scam the favor. But Scam, sensing what Sam was going to do, quickly grabbed her left ankle and threw her and himself over the cliff.

"SAM!" We all screamed as both Scam and Sam fell down to the blue water below the cliff.

We ran to the edge of the cliff to see how Sam was. I was in real hope that Sam would still be alive.

End of chapter.

(I know what you're thinking. "Update soon goddamnit! I gotta see the next chapter!" Well, give me your opinions and I'll appreciate them if they are good. Whaddya think? Liked? Hated? Boring? Stupid? Need improvements for sure? Give me your opinions and I'll try to update when I can.)


	6. The Battle Part 2

(Here's the second to last chapter. Thanks to **SonicLover**, **The Time Traveler**, and **Giliath** for reviewing. Now for review replies.)

**SonicLover**: Okay okay. Now I get what you mean. Thanks for clearing the whole thing up.

**The Time Traveler**: Thanks a lot, man. You know, other than you and **SonicLover**, you two are the only (signed) reviewers who have actually reviewed my stories everytime I update now and then. I'm wondering if I'm losing popularity or something. Do you think it could be the fact that I was doing some episodes of my own that were on TV? I have no damn clue.

**Giliath**: Thanks, man. I hope you put your brand new TS story up real soon.

Copyright 2005

Tim Scam and Sam landed with a huge splash in the water. I was in real grief when I saw Sam fall down that huge cliff from a very high place. The girls were also in grief. We were watching from the top of the cliff.

"Come on, girls. We've gotta get in there and help out Sam!" I said in determination.

I was about to dive in, when Brittney grabbed my arm.

"Wait, Mathew. You can't just go in and help Sam. We've gotta come up with another back up plan,"

"But I can't leave Sam in there bleeding or dead!" I said to Brittney.

"I know, but we've gotta get down below and dive in from the shores to get close to Sam,"

"Brittney's right you know, Mathew," Alex said, agreeing with Brittney.

"Yeah. You're probably way too ambitious to help Sam since you love her so much," Clover said.

"You're probably right, girls," I said, calming down.

Meanwhile, in the water, Scam and Sam were really going at it against each other. Sam constantly punched Scam in his stomach, but Scam constantly tried hitting Sam in her head to get her to be unconscious and sink down below the water, but Sam wouldn't let her. She constantly held her breath everytime and dipped herself underwater and swam to another section of Scam's body.

"You're going down, Sam," Scam said being overconfident.

"No way, Scam. Not if it's the last thing I do. You'll never be able to topple me or the girls, even Mathew," Sam snapped back.

She continued dipping herself underwater everytime Scam made a beeline for her head. Sam constantly kept coming back to the surface.

"It's not much use trying to hit me in my head, Scam. I'm just too fast for you," Sam said to Scam.

Tim Scam finally tried a new target on Sam's body to try punch that she wouldn't react in time with. He began to aim for her waist or lower.

"You just wait, Sam. Sometime today, I'll get a punch on you," Scam predicted.

Tim Scam constantly punched and punched underwater at Sam's lower body. He kept on missing until he punched for Sam's right side when Sam chose wrong and Scam ended up punching Sam's right thigh. Sam tried to continue swimming back and forth, but Scam's punch to her thigh started slowing her down.

"I thought you wouldn't even come close to touching me," Sam said.

"Speed and patience pays off," Scam responded.

Sam knocked herself in the head.

"I should've known that," She said to herself.

"Now, it's good-bye, Sam," Scam said. He began to roll up his fist and was ready to punch Sam to her doom.

Meanwhile, Brittney, Alex, Clover and I had made our way to the shores of the beach and began to run into the water.

"Come on, guys. Sam needs our help and bad!" Brittney called to us.

"We're coming, Brittney," Alex said.

We began to wade into the water and we dove in once the water level was up to our knees. I didn't care getting my clothes wet because I knew that it was just water and it would dry off eventually.

"Say good-bye, Sam," Scam said in real confidence. Sam was indeed bushed from swimming back and forth to avoid Scam's punches.

"I won't give up, Scam," Sam said, even though she was completely tired.

Scam quickly punched Sam in her chest just above her breasts and her lower stomach, just below her belly. Sam was already out of breath. Scam quickly punched Sam in her face and Sam started to go unconscious. Scam tied his zap gun to her ankle and Sam immediately started sinking to the bottom.

"Bye bye, Sam. I'll see you in your water grave," Scam said. He had finally defeated Sam.

There was still hope left for Brittney, Clover, Alex and I. I began to devise a plan for myself.

"Brittney, you and Clover try to stop Scam. And Alex come with me. We're gonna dive down and save Sam from sinking to the bottom of the sea and end up going up above our heads in heaven!" I ordered.

"Understood, Mathew. Clover, let's go," Brittney said.

We took to what we were going to do. Clover and Brittney both swam over to Scam to try to defeat him. Alex and I had dove down to the bottom to try to save Sam, but we couldn't grab the rope in which Scam tied his zap gun to Sam's ankle no matter how hard we tried. The closest we got was when I was just about to grab it, when I began to lose my breath.

"What do we do, Mathew?" Alex asked.

"I'm thinking, Alex," I said, trying to think as fast as possible.

"Well, think faster. Our Sammy's sinking at a very fast rate," Alex added.

I began to snap my fingers. I began to take out my GBA SP. I pressed a button and a scuba air tube appeared over my head. (A/n: What I'm talking about is that space bowl that appeared over Clover's head in season 3's "Physics 101 Much?")

"Great idea, Mathew. We'll use that to get down closer to Sam and pull her up," Alex said.

"Do it, Alex," I said to her.

Alex took out her X-powder and the same kind of tube appeared over her entire head.

"Now, let's go, Mathew," Alex said.

"For sure, Alex. This might be our last chance to save Sam," I said in determination.

We frantically swam underwater to save Sam again. We started to be able to breathe a little better. Alex and I were getting closer to saving Sam. The zap gun was still tied to her ankle and constantly forcing Sam to sink even lower to the floor of the deep ocean.

"Come on, Alex. Sam's sinking a little faster," I said.

"I'm swimming as fast as I can, Mathew," Alex said to me.

"Gosh, I hope Clover and Brittney are beating up Scam while we're frantically trying to save Sam," I said.

"I'm sure they are, Mathew," Alex said to me.

End of chapter.

(This isn't the final chapter. Well, whaddya think? Liked it? Hated it? Dumb? Stupid? Great? In between? Give me your thoughts. I hope I get more reviews other than my two popular reviewers: **SonicLover**, and **The Time Traveler**. Take care and hope you like this.)


	7. The Heroes Within

(Here's the final chapter for my "Tim Scam Again!" story. Thanks to **Martin Seymus McFly**, **SonicLover**, and **The Time Traveler** for reviewing. Now for review replies.)

**Martin Seymus McFly**: Yes I did say that I watched "Back to the Future". About the part I watched, I can't really remember what part it was because I only watched it for about 30 seconds or so. But the only thing I remember is that the scene was at a high school or something. I couldn't tell which was Marty McFly because it was the first time I had ever watched a real movie and not a cartoon movie in 3 years, but I wasn't at a movie theater or something.

**SonicLover**: Well, you're the first. **The Time Traveler** is also a popular reviewer of my stories. So, you're not alone.

**The Time Traveler**: You're probably right. Although, I'm not really like you who doesn't update in such a long time it seems. Anytime I ever check my mail and I have no unread messages, whether they're from somebody else (**capm** I'm talking about and other topics on in the forums), or a review of one of my stories, I update with my next chapter the same day. If possible, I do update early in the morning if I have any spare time. I've updated about once or twice in the early morning -- 7:15 a.m. about.

Chapter 7: The Heroes Within

Copyright 2005

Alex and I got to Sam as quick as we could. I had another idea in my head.

"Alex, you grab the rope. I'm gonna see if I can get behind Sam and push her up," I said to Alex.

"Gotcha, Mathew. Good luck," Alex said back.

I began to swim as fast as I could to try get behind Sam's back. Alex had grabbed the rope with the zap gun tied to Sam's ankle. She began to turn her body the other way to try to pull as hard as she could to pull Sam up to the surface as fast as possible. I had made my way to Sam's back. I was about to wrap my arms around Sam's stomach, but I quickly undid the knot in which Scam had tied along with the zap gun to Sam's ankle. I released the rope and put the gun in Sam's pocket to show Jerry and so I wouldn't have a hard time pushing her.

"Great idea, Mathew. Untieing the rope from the zap gun," Alex called to me.

"Thanks, Alex. I had just realized it before I grabbed Sam's body," I said back to her.

With Alex swimming back to the surface with the rope in her right hand and swimming as hard as she could with both hands and me right behind Sam with my arms wrapped around her stomach, just below her breasts, we both got Sam back up to the surface with ease. We poked our heads out of the water.

"Yeah! We got Sam back," I said to Alex.

"Mm-hmm. That was a great idea you had of untieing the rope around Sam's ankle to make it easier for you to push and for me to pull Sam up," Alex said back to me.

Alex and I slapped each other's hands.

"Now, let's get Sam back to shore," Alex said to me.

I nodded my head in agreement and we swam back to the shore. Alex swam back on her own, but I threw Sam over my back and carefully swam back to the shore so as she wouldn't fall off my back and I wouldn't go back down underwater and save her once again. It took me just under 10 minutes to get back to shore where Alex was waiting. Sam was cradled in my arms as I took her off my back and took her in my arms.

"Oh good," Alex said to herself. She was relieved that I made it back to shore with Sam.

I began to set Sam down on the sand. She was soaked from head to toe.

"Will Sam be okay, Mathew?" Alex asked, looking worried.

"I don't know, Alex," I said.

"I'll try to save Sam from death. You go help Brittney and Clover,"

Alex nodded her head and she went back into the water to give Clover and Brittney some help. Sam and I were the only ones on shore.

"I just gotta hope Sam's gonna be fine," Alex said to herself while she swam to help Clover and Brittney.

Meanwhile, Clover and Brittney were almost tired from dodging plenty of Scam's punches.

"What's wrong with you girls? Aren't you faster than that?" Scam chuckled.

Clover and Brittney were breathing heavily. Alex had just appeared by their sides.

"Alex?" Clover said.

"We thought you were with Mathew trying to save Sam," Brittney said.

"We did that already. Mathew's trying to save Sam from dying. He told me to come and help you," Alex explained.

"Now let's show Scam that teamwork is what it takes to get through life!"

Clover and Brittney were fully recovered after a quick rest. They joined Alex in a teamwork battle against Tim Scam.

"Now it's our turn, Scam!" Clover yelled.

Alex, Clover and Brittney each punched Scam in different parts of his body at the same time. Alex had punched his face, Clover had punched his chest, and Brittney had punched his thigh after she went underwater.

"That'll teach ya not to mess with the likes of us," Clover said.

"Okay okay okay! I give! I give!" Scam screamed.

Brittney sensed an opportunity to punch Scam a final time. She sneakily dove underwater and appeared quietly right behind him. Just when Scam realized it, Brittney had punched him in his face once again, giving him a bad bruise on his nose and a sudden headshake.

"Way to go, Brittney," Clover said.

"Yeah. What Clover said," Alex added.

"Oh it was nothing. I sensed an opportunity, I knew it was one chance left, and I took it. And I played it perfect, too," Brittney explained.

The girls helped Scam get back to shore. Tim Scam already had his eyes closed shut with a possibility of opening them very slim at the very moment.

"Nice work, girls," Alex said.

"Thanks, Alex," Brittney said.

"I wonder if Mathew's saved Sam yet,"

Meanwhile, I was constantly trying everything to get Sam to wake up. I had reached into her backpack and pulled out her towel and pulled it over her entire wet body.

"Come on, Sam. Wake up already," I said to myself as I tried more things to get Sam to wake up. But Sam was still motionless like how Scam was earlier.

I had tried tickling her nose, rubbing her stomach, breathing into her mouth, caressing her, everything. I was discouraged with myself until I suddenly realized something.

"Wait a second. I've tried almost everything. There's one thing I haven't tried yet. Oh I hope it works,"

I was so hoping that Sam would somehow wake up. I began to lean my head in closer to Sam's. I began to pucker up my lips. A couple of seconds later, my lips were touching Sam's lips as I softly kissed her. She began squinting her eyes. She began to sit up. Her hand was on her forehead. I was ecstatic.

"Oh boy. What happened to me? Gosh what a nightmare I suffered from," Sam said to herself, rubbing her forehead.

"Oh, Sam?" I said to her.

Sam looked over to her left and saw me sitting on my knees right by her left hip. She gasped when she saw me.

"Oh, Mathew!"

Sam stood on her feet and we suddenly embraced each other. She was really grateful that I had saved her life. We leaned our heads in closer and kissed each other.

"Oh, Mathew. You saved my life! Thank you," Sam said to me.

Alex, Clover and Brittney had just waded out of the water. They were so ecstatic to see Sam and me embracing each other. They knew I saved her life.

"Whew! Mathew saved Sam's life. What a hero he is," Alex said to the girls.

"Mm-hmm. I knew Mathew loved Sam, especially that much," Brittney added.

"Who knew Mathew had it in him?" Clover said.

Sam looked over at the other girls and she was so happy to see them again. She released her grip on my body and ran over to the girls. I looked over and noticed the girls had already came out. I crossed my arms and smiled. The 4 girls got into a group hug.

"Oh, Sam. I can't believe Mathew saved you," Alex said happily.

"He did save my life. What a sweetheart. He said I was his hero, now he's my hero," Sam said to the girls.

"We're just glad to have you back with us, Sam!" Brittney added.

"Yeah. What Brittney said, Sam," Clover said.

Later in the day, Jerry had arrived in the WOOHP helicopter and 2 of his agents took Scam into the helicopter.

"Good job, ladies and Mathew. I'll see you back at home," Jerry called out.

The WOOHP helicopter went to take Scam back to the Maximum Security Prison.

"Gosh, I'm proud of those 4," Jerry said to himself.

**6:00 p.m. -- Daytona Beach, FL**

Back at Daytona Beach, we were gathered together on the sandy shores of the beach. Everyone was sitting down but Sam. She was standing at the shore barefoot. Sam had also removed her gloves.

"Nice work saving Sam, Mathew," Alex complimented.

"Yeah. Who would've known you had it in you to save Sam," Clover added.

"Thanks, girls," I said to them.

"I'd do anything to save the girl I love -- Sam,"

Clover began to turn to Brittney.

"Hey, Brittney. You wanna hang out with us at our home?"

"Thanks, Clover, but I need to be going right now," Brittney said.

"It was fun with you guys. Well, I'll be seeing ya. Maybe I'll come by next time you see me,"

We waved good-bye to Brittney as she stood up and left. She was heading for the hot spring. When she got there, she unzipped her blue jumpsuit, removed her blue underclothes and stepped inside the warm water, instantly relaxing.

"Hope we'll see Brittney real soon," Alex said.

"Mm-hmm. I love it when she wants to spend time with us," I said.

"Me too," Clover said.

She happened to have looked to her left and noticed that Sam was not there. She looked straight and saw Sam staring at the sunset.

"Umm, Mathew?" Clover tapped me on my shoulder.

"What is it, Clover?" I asked.

She was pointing to Sam.

"You should probably talk to Sam and ask her why she's there and not with us,"

"I guess I should," I said as I stood up barefoot.

I walked to Sam and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Sam?" I said to her.

She turned her head and saw that it was just me.

"Oh, hi, Mathew,"

"Something the matter?" I asked.

"No, not really. I was just thinking about something," Sam answered.

"What was it?" I asked.

It took Sam a few seconds to answer that.

"Oh it's nothing, really,"

While we were watching the sunset together, I began to clutch Sam's hand.

"My hero," Sam said lovingly and kissed me on my cheek.

I began to blush.

"Aww. Thanks, Sam. I'd do anything to save you from something,"

We began to embrace each other.

"Aaaawwwww," Clover and Alex purred when they saw Sam and me embracing each other.

Sam lay her head on my chest and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes, looked up at me, and began to pucker up her lips. A second later, my lips met Sam's as we romantically kissed each other behind a really huge sunset. We were still embracing each other as we backed our heads away and gazed at each other's eyes.

"Thanks again, Mathew, my hero now," Sam said softly to me.

"My pleasure, Sam," I said softly to her back.

We closed our eyes and romantically kissed each other once again. My hand started running down Sam's back and I moved it back up when I felt a finger on her rear. Sam was doing the same thing. I moved my hand up to Sam's pure orange hair and ran my hand through it.

"Let's go back to the girls," I suggested.

"Good idea," Sam agreed.

We walked back to Clover and Alex holding hands.

"Hey, girls. Where's Brittney?" Sam asked when we got where Clover and Alex were.

"Brittney already left," Clover answered.

"I asked her if she wanted to spend some time with us, but she said some other time,"

"That's okay," Sam said to Clover.

She began to stand up.

"I dunno about you guys, but I'm gonna take a quick swim,"

Sam ran for the water, ignoring that she was wearing her green jumpsuit. She began to swim around in the shallow part of the beach.

"Come on in, girls,"

She was waving her arm to tell us to join her.

"You comin', Mathew?" Alex asked as her and Clover stood up.

"You girls go on. This is one thing I'd like to stay out of," I responded.

Alex and Clover went to join Sam in swimming, even though they were in their yellow and red jumpsuits. I stayed behind and watched them.

The end

(Well, whaddya think? Liked it? Thought it was stupid? Crappy? Dumb? Idiotic? Weird? Well, give me your thoughts and I'll get to work on my next story/episode. I hope you all liked this chapter. I had to put a lot of thinking into making this thing. I hope you appreciate it and like it. If I get all good reviews, then I just may think about making something special in the future. It won't be a sequel to this though -- I'm sorry to say. Well, take care, give me your thoughts, opinions, interests, etc. Take care to all of you and review with lots of enthusiasm and spunk. Hope you all like this one; Especially those who have me on their favorite authors list and/or enjoy reading my stories. Farewell, readers and reviewers.)


End file.
